The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be part of a network, such as the Internet. The computing systems may access a number of Web sites and Web pages available on the Internet, such as inter-linked hypertext documents of the World Wide Web. Information accessed on a network may belong to a particular domain. For example, a particular domain on the World Wide Web. Devices that are part of the Internet may be assigned Internet Protocol (IP) addresses that identify the various devices interconnected on the global Internet network.
In some cases, malicious entities may use the domains on the Internet to solicit sensitive information regarding a user. For example, malicious Web sites may request a user to enter personal financial information. In addition, a malicious domain may infect a computing device by downloading a file infected with a virus. The consequence of malicious domains may result in personal information being compromised and/or the infection of computing devices from viruses or other types of malware.